Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display interface, and more particularly, to a device and its method of controlling a display of a screen through various hand movements.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable terminals have become a necessity in modern life. With a widespread usage, user interface technologies for controlling the portable terminals have been continuously improved.
Although user interfaces were implemented through a keypad in the past, touch screens have become a popular choice of portable terminals. Portable terminals that are currently available in the market employ a capacitive touch sensor or a pressure-sensitive touch sensor. Recently, efforts to apply an optical touch sensor, such as photo sensor, to a touch screen have been made. The photo sensor senses light in recognizing user's touch and manipulation.
The present invention relates to a display method which can be employed in a portable terminal or a display device provided with a photo sensor for controlling a display according to a user's input type.